Energy management of relatively high input conditions is crucial. For example, vehicle manufacturers attempt to reduce the weight of the vehicles in order to enhance the fuel economy of the vehicles. Often, the reduction in weight compromises component part strength. For example, bumper systems have a relatively long span that is unsupported across the front of the vehicle between vehicle frame members. Traditionally, vehicle manufacturers have used a steel beam to provide the structural support. At the same time, bumper systems must minimize damage over that long span in a 5 mph crash test. Meeting that requirement often means that desired weight reductions are not possible. Recently, vehicle manufacturers have applied energy absorbing materials and product configurations to the steel beam to allow reduction in the thickness of the steel. However steel beams are still relatively heavy even when this steel has been thinned to the minimum necessary.